Alien Alert
'Alien Alert '''is a feature-length special. It was released in UK cinema's on the 17th of June 2017 and was released on DVD in the UK on October 2nd. Plot Pontypandy is hit by a raft of UFO sightings and Fireman Sam is determined to get to the bottom of this mystery. Characters *Fireman Sam *Penny Morris *Elvis Cridlington *Arnold McKinley *Ellie Phillips *Station Officer Steele *Tom Thomas *Ben Hooper *Sarah and James *Bronwyn Jones *Charlie Jones *Gareth Griffiths *Hannah Sparkes *Lizzie Sparkes *Joe Sparkes *Mandy Flood *Helen Flood *Mike Flood *Norman Price *Dilys Price *Lily Chen *Mrs Chen *Trevor Evans *Moose Roberts *Bella Lasagne *Nipper *Radar Characters Introduced *Buck Douglas *Buck Douglas' Cameraman Vehicles *Jupiter *Venus *Hydrus *Mercury *Phoenix *Neptune *Titan *Wallaby 2 *Juno *Mountain Rescue Ambulance *Nurse Flood's Car *Trevor's Bus *Mike's Van *Veterinary 4x4 *Charlie's Fishing Boat *The Pontypandy Flyer *The Skiff *Dilys' Car *Buck's Jet Ski Cast UK *Steven Kynman as Sam, Elvis, Norman and Charlie *Tegwen Tucker as Penny, Sarah, Bronwyn and Mrs. Chen *David Carling as Staition Officer Steele, Trevor, Tom and Mike *John Hasler as James and Arnold *Su Douglas as Dilys, Mandy, Helen and Lily *Alex Lowe as Ben and Joe *Ifan Huw Dafydd as Gareth *Nigel Whitmey as Moose *Jo Wyatt as Hannah and Lizzie *Harriet Kershaw as Ellie and Bella *David Tennant as Buck Douglas Trivia *This is the last Fireman Sam project to be animated by Xing Xing. *This special introduces Buck Douglas and his cameraman. *This special also introduces Wallaby 2, Nurse Flood's 4x4 Ambulance & the Search & Rescue team *First time Dilys is seen driving a vehicle. *This is the first time since Snow Business that Bella is featured in a special. *It was broadcast on Channel 5 on the 28th of October 2017 & on Cartoonito on the 11th of November 2017. *Buck Douglas’ name is partially a reference to the titular character of ''Buck Rogers. **His character model is based on the Tenth Doctor (as played by his voice actor, David Tennant, in the popular BBC Sci-Fi Series ‘’Doctor Who" *James’ line, ‘In the woods, no one can hear you scream’, is a reference to the quote ‘in space, no one can hear you scream’, a tagline used to advertise Ridley Scott’s 1979 cult Sci-Fi/Horror movie, Alien. Goofs *Sarah refers to her Uncle Sam as "Fireman Sam" at one point. Gallery File:Imagebagipp.jpg|Buck Douglas filming Alien Quest File:IMG_3412.png|Nurse Flood receives her new ambulance File:Imagebisatcho.jpg|Buck interviews Sam, for later cut it off File:W2ltmrcimage.jpg|Wallaby 2 leaving the mountain rescue centre at night File:Image-3.jpg|"The Alien" spotted File:Imagescaai.jpg|Sam chasing "The Alien" File:Imagehrs.jpg|Nurse Flood rescues Sarah from the ravine File:James_and_Sarah_with_a_sling.JPG File:D40F7C5A-64D2-4DCC-95FA-99F1F4E2BC5D.jpeg File:Imageppiof.jpg|Wallaby 2 racing to Pontypandy Island to put out an island fire File:Imagebrafppi.jpg|"The Alien" tries to escape... File:Imagescb.jpg|...But ends up being caught by Sam Buck Douglas unmasked.JPG File:Norman_calling_Buck_Douglas_a_big_liar.jpg File:Mandy,_Sarah_&_James_angry_at_Buck_Douglas.JPG Buck Douglas' defeat.JPG|Buck Douglas feels very ashamed of himself Bella sponsering Norman's new alien show Alien Finder.JPG Sam-600x600.jpg|Promo File:Download.jpeg|Back of the Australian DVD box C7E7A868-A00D-4110-9B79-8C437BEC12FC.jpeg|UK DVD Back Cover 6FF6C878-6E3F-4EF2-88AB-67E4C9F54489.jpeg|DVD Menu E5864C27-0535-4852-9866-A6C9E87BC137.jpeg|Scene Selection C874CD3D-A804-405D-9DD6-35D085C6BFD3.jpeg|Scene Selection File:AlienAlertComingSoonendboard.JPG Category:Fireman Sam Topics Category:Specials Category:Films Category:Movies Category:DVD Releases Category:CGI Episodes